


As One Door Closes

by fifty_fifty



Series: Rio Medals [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get distracted when getting ready for the Olympics closing ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One Door Closes

“Arthur,” called Merlin from their newly acquired shared bedroom, zipping his tracksuit top up. “Are you ready?”

Arthur came to the door of the ensuite bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips, water still dripping down his chest and abs.

Merlin glanced up at him and groaned. “Fuck, Arthur. You can’t just... We’ll be late!”

“I don’t know what you mean,“ Arthur smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “You said get ready, I’m getting ready.”

“Yes, but you’re cheating!” exclaimed Merlin, looking flustered as his eyes traced a bead of water down Arthur’s six pack to its resting place, nestling at the v of this hips. “Standing there, all hot and wet and basically naked!”

Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through his damp blond hair. “I can amend that,” and threw his towel at Merlin, “now I actually AM naked.”

Merlin spluttered and tried to untangle himself from the towel. “Oh Christ, not _now_ Arthur. The closing ceremony is in just over an hour!” he complained.

Arthur pounced on him and Merlin collapsed backwards onto the bed with an ‘oof’. Arthur gave him a deep and searching kiss, sliding his hands under Merlin’s tracksuit jacket to feel the warm and soft skin beneath.

“Please, _Mer_ lin?” moaned Arthur, rubbing his thumbs over Merlin’s sharp hipbones.

Merlin gasped and writhed at Arthur’s touch. His hands were warm and firm. He was tempted to just say yes, as Arthur nipped lightly at his neck. “Ar- Arthur, ugh. I- No, we can’t. We- we’re going to be on TV and I-” He gasped and arched his back as Arthur pushed up his jacket and licked a stripe down the side of his stomach and over his hip- “I’m not going to walk into Olympic stadium with a limp on… Ah! On national TV. My- My mother will be watching!”

“Hmm, I guess I should do this then,” Arthur yanked Merlin’s tracksuit bottoms and boxers down suddenly, sending Merlin’s hands scrabbling for purchase in the duvet. “Wouldn’t want you sporting a boner on national TV, huh?”

His head fell back on the covers. “Oh God,” he cried out as Arthur rubbed his cheek along his cock.

He could feel Arthur’s smile against his length. “Well, if you insist,” Arthur said. “But feel free to call me Arthur.”

Merlin raised his head and swatted at Arthur in mock-annoyance. “Nggh, just get on with it Arthur.”

Arthur fell back on his heels. “Now, now, Merlin. That’s not very nice, is it? Especially when your fantastically handsome boyfriend is about to suck your cock.”

With a growl, Merlin sat up and slipped his tracksuit top and t-shirt off with an ease that came from regular practice with his swimming. Then he jumped on Arthur and pushed him to the ground, straddling him. “You. Are so. Frustrating,” he exclaimed, marking each pause with a thrust of his hips. He looked over at the nightstand; his hand outstretched. The drawer opened and a packet of lube and a condom flew out obediently into his hand.

“Mmm, that’s so fucking hot when you do that,” murmured Arthur, pulling Merlin down for a kiss. “I can’t believe you’ve never shown anyone before. So fucking useful too.”

Merlin nipped at Arthur’s lips and pressed the lube into his hand. “Mm. Make _yourself_ fucking useful,” he said.

Ripping the packet open with his teeth, Arthur coated his fingers thoroughly and quickly slipped a finger into Merlin’s hole. Merlin hissed and Arthur mumbled an apology. “Sorry, not got much time.” After pumping his finger in and out a few times, he slipped in a second. Shortly followed by a third.

“Yes. Keep going,” whimpered Merlin, ripping the other packet and sliding the condom on Arthur. “Enough,” he announced as Arthur slipped his fingers from him and helped guide his prick to Merlin’s entrance. 

“Why do you drive me so fucking crazy?” gasped Merlin, panting as he slowly sank down on Arthur. “If we’re- If we’re late, it’s all your…” Arthur buckled up suddenly. “Ah! Fault!”

“Move then!” exclaimed Arthur, thrusting up again.

“Don’t know why I… Why I like you so much,” said Merlin, sliding himself up Arthur’s cock before slamming down to the hilt.

“Well, we’ve already established that I’m God, ah!” exclaimed Arthur as Merlin glared at him and tightened around him.

Merlin rode Arthur hard and fast, as he fisted his own cock. “Hate you,” Merlin gasped, without heat.

“Mmm-hmm,” Arthur hummed, thrusting into Merlin.

“Ngh, uh! Arthur!” cried Merlin as he spilled over his hand. His eyes flooded with a golden glow, the nearby bed and nightstand floating mid-air and the window flinging itself open. He used the other arm to prop himself up as Arthur continued to thrust once, twice and a third time before he came with a grunt. 

Merlin ducked his head and kissed Arthur messily before grabbing the towel from the floor and wiping off his hand. 

“Oops,” he said noticing the state of the room and lowered the furniture with a flash of his eyes. He flopped down on top of Arthur, breathing heavily. Once he’d caught his breath, he sighed lazily. “As much as I want to stay like this the rest of the night. We need to go. We’re already going to be late.”

Arthur agreed. “Yeah, plus I think I got rug-burn on my arse. Bed next time, yeah?”

***

Several minutes later Merlin examined himself in the mirror in their room. His clothes were straight, hair about as tamed as it could ever be. His stadium pass was around his neck and his gold medal tucked inside his tracksuit. He was still flushed and really, he basically looked well-fucked. But he hoped others would pass it off as the excitement of the night.

“You are so gorgeous. Seriously,” said Arthur, appearing in the mirror. He was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom again, this time fully-dressed. His blond hair was mostly tidy and he looked content. “I don’t know why we avoided each other for so long. So much wasted time to make up for.” The corner of Merlin’s mouth hinted at a smile as Arthur crossed the room and kissed him chastely. “Alright, let’s go party.”

Reaching out his hand for his key card, Merlin summoned it from the bedside table. He sighed to himself. “I can’t believe it’s all over,” he breathed.

“Well, you know what they say; as one door closes, another one opens. Plus,” added Arthur, “now you have me.”

Merlin snorted. “Come on you Prat.”

***

Arthur and Merlin walked out into the deafening noise of the stadium with the rest of Team GB, waving and grinning madly at the crowds and the camera.

And if Merlin _was_ walking with an ever so slight a limp, no one at home was any the wiser.


End file.
